1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to sound reproduction, and in particular, relates to a loudspeaker system and assembly which transmits a high fidelity sound spectrum from separated but proximately positioned co-axial speakers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally recognized that known prior art coaxial speaker systems are designed for purposes of mechanical advantage rather than to achieve excellence of sound reproduction. Thusly, co-axial speaker systems have been developed primarily to occupy a relatively small space as, for example, on a rear deck of an automobile. Such prior art co-axial speaker systems are characterized by an inability to properly allow the sound reproduction of one speaker to be phased with the sound reproduction of the second speaker. In the present invention a co-axial speaker assembly and system has been developed to produce an improved high fidelity sound spectrum wherein both speakers of the co-axial assembly are correctly phased with one another.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,343 to Dahlquist there is disclosed a large loudspeaker system which utilizes staggered speakers to achieve a correctly phased sound reproduction. The various speakers in the cited patent are mounted in a staggered fashion by arranging them in different spatial planes so that they all will be in the correct time plane or in a phased array with respect to a listener. This staggered system is correctly phased when the listener is directly on axis with the system as a whole. In other words, unless the listener is properly positioned in front of the system he cannot receive a high fidelity sound reproduction. The instant invention achieves a phased array system wherein the speakers are co-axially aligned and further achieves a coherent sound, i.e., one that is largely free of time delay distortion between speakers of the system even for off-axis listening positions.